The Future Is Closer Than You Think
by JustMeCharlene
Summary: The Keepers get a chance of a lifetime, when they get to go to the future, but what will happen when everything isn't as it seems ? Will they be able to handle the future ? Sorry it's kind of short, I just want to see what you guys think about it before I spend a TON of time on it :) Please review/favorite/follow. Thanks :)


The Year is 2234

The month is May

the date is Monday the 5th

The world is now intergalactic and there are multiple planets each acting as distinct colonies

Time travel is available to only those whom

have legitimate reasoning and permission from the Galactic leader

The planet is Earth, which is now one united

colony of the intergalactic universe

War is nonexistent between colonies and life goes on as it has in the past, but with a few exceptions.

Cloning is possible and nothing has gone extinct.

_T__hat was a crazy dream. Then again all of my dreams are crazy... This was a different kind of crazy. Like a Jess dream... almost. Whatever_. Finn Whitman thought as he awoke. Finn got up and grabbed his phone. Two texts.

**Jess: Hey. Need 2 talk. Meet me frozen marble 2:30.**

**Mandy3: Hey! We should hang today :)**

Finn responded to the texts and jumped into the shower. After the shower, he got dressed and jumped on his bike to meet Jess at the Frozen Marble. He found Jess drawing in her journal at a table and walked over.

"Hey." Finn said as he sat down.

She nodded her head, obviously drawing or adding on to her drawing/dream. He sat for a minute, just looking around at everyone there and thought about how much has changed because of being a Keeper, and how differently he thinks about everything due to being a Keeper. Jess pushed her journal across the table to Finn and watched him look at it.

"Whoa.." Was all Finn could think to say.

"I know... I don't know if this was a 'Jess dream' or just a _dream_ dream." Jess said quickly.

"I had a dream that could help explain this, I think." Finn said, "But, the only thing is, is that Dillard was there... and that's not possible... or it can't be... can it?"

"Well maybe... Did you read what was in the book in the drawing?" Jess asked.

"No, why?" Finn asked confused.

"Read it." Jess said, as Finn looked down to the journal.

"Wait... cloning and time travel?" Finn asked, bewildered by what he had just read. "Wait. Please, _please_ tell me this was a Jess dream."

"I think it was... but... well it had to be a Jess dream if you had one that completed it.." Jess thought aloud.

"So, this will happen?" Finn asked.

"Yeah.. it should." Jess sighed.

"Let's get the others and meet up at Crazy Glaze." Finn instructed.

All seven of the Keepers sat in the back room of Crazy Glaze, discussing both Jess and Finn's dreams.

"Okay... So let me get this straight." Maybeck said in between chewing, "You and Jessie had the same dream?"

Jess blushed when Maybeck called her Jessie. "Well, our dreams completed each others."

"Yeah, like hers didn't make much sense until she had heard mine and vice versa." Finn said.

"Okay. So are we ever going to get to hear this dream?" Charlene asked, obviously getting impatient.

"Yeah. Okay, so combined, the dream basically went like this; _I was walking around and saw Dillard, but we were in the future. All of the Keepers, Amanda and Jess included, were just walking around and there was a digital sign on the building that said, "Wanted; Charlene Turner, Terrence Maybeck, Dell Philby, Lawrence Whitman, Isabella Angelo, Jessica Lockhart, Amanda Lockhart, and Dillard Cole. If found, call this number: #######." _ We were separated or something, but neither of us can remember what really happened after that." Finn said.

"Whoa..." Amanda said.

"Terry!" Jelly called out.

"Yeah, Jelly?" Terry said. "One sec guys."

He walked out of the room and we sat there in silence until he walked back into the room. "Umm.. Guys?"

"What?" Finn asked.

"Come up to my room. Now." Terry said with a look that was scarily serious. We quickly got up and followed him up the stairs to his room.

"What's going on?" Philby asked.

"We... Um... Have a visitor... Let's just say we haven't seen him in a long time... and he's coming up the outside stairs." Terry announced.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Come in." Terry said.

The door opened slowly and Dillard stood there, but he looked... off. Something was wrong.

"Dillard!?" Finn yelled. He ran to the door and hugged Dillard.

"Yeah... It's me. I'm back, Finn!" Dillard smiled. They were both crying at this point. All of the Keepers jumped up and hugged Dillard in one big group hug. After a few minutes, they all sat down and waited for Dillard to speak.

"How?" Finn asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a long story." Dillard said, waiting for our approval to continue. Finn nodded. "Well, you see... I'm actually from the future. They found some of my DNA and cloned me. The thing is, the future for _us_, isn't good... You guys were all cloned too, being a big part of Disney history and all, but some things happen... that aren't exactly... good. And well... I came back to get help.."

"So.. we're going to the future?" Jess asked.

"If you guys are willing to help me." Dillard said.

They all looked to Finn. "We're going to the future."

* * *

**Soo, I just randomly got this idea tonight. Tell me what you guys think of it ? Even if you guys think it's TERRIBLE, review please ! :) Thanks guys.**


End file.
